dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Potential Unleashed
(aura) |similar = Super Saiyan 3 }} Potential Unleashed is a powerful state that is usable by someone who has their potential unlocked by Old Kai's Unlock Ability. It is the result of the user "transforming" into a state that brings out power beyond their full potential thanks to Old Kai. Overview Usage and power Gohan obtains the ability to take on his Potential Unleashed state after a day long ritual by Old Kai, in his base form after his potential is unlocked his power is superior to that of Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and thus also making his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms much stronger, his full power Potential Unleashed state granting him power at least on the level of a hypothetical Super Saiyan 3 form achievable by Gohan. After a reunion with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan — with his Potential Unleashed - quickly attacks and subsequently overcomes Super Buu with little effort. Try as he might, Super Buu is unable to land a single damaging hit on Gohan, who simply dodges and blocks all of the monster's attacks. After taking a merciless beating, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to finally defeat Gohan. However, Gohan sees right through this and quickly grabs and flies away with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. With his new power, Super Buu resumes his fight with Gohan, but still Gohan managed to hold his own. Super Buu used Piccolo's intellect to play mind games on Gohan and quickly gains the upper hand. Gohan's power becomes useless after taking a merciless beating from Buu. Soon, Tien Shinhan arrives and saves Gohan from death. With Super Buu distracted, Dende manages to heal Gohan. Tien is quickly dispatched by Super Buu, and Gohan rises from the rubble to continue the fight. Realizing that Gohan was now against the odds, a newly revived Goku suddenly arrives, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan fails to catch the earring. By the time he found it, Gotenks defuses inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, Gohan powered up into his Potential Unleashed state in order to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus, however he was easily incapacitated by the god. In the Dragon Ball Super manga Gohan utilises his full Potential Unleashed state, and he and Buu both attack Beerus but are subdued when the god attacks them with a kiai. Later, Gohan goes Super Saiyan during the Super Saiyan God ritual in order to allow his father to ascend to Super Saiyan God. During his battle against Shisami, Gohan utilized some of his Potential Unleashed power, powering up to it's maximum when he was caught in Shisami's hold, causing Shisami to struggle to keep a hold of him. Due to a lack of training for the past several years Gohan's power had significantly dropped in this state, he was however still stronger than Piccolo. In order to regain power on par with his previous Potential Unleashed state (from the Majin Buu Saga).This makes Gohan 50 times weaker than his Buu saga incarnation. Gohan needed to take on his Super Saiyan form—though lack of training made the strain of the form massive. Gohan briefly appeared identical to how Gohan appeared during his battle with Super Buu while watching the battle with Omega Shenron. Names for Gohan after attaining this state *Final Warrior Gohan *Mystic Gohan *Mightiest Gohan *Strongest Warrior Gohan''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 *Ultimate Gohan[[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi video game series]] *Potential Unleashed Gohan''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Super Saiyan After having his potential unlocked, Gohan is still capable of furthering powering up into a 'Super SaiyanDaizenshuu 2, 1995. Thanks to the power up his is base state is already stronger than the likes of Gotenks. When using Super Saiyan after having his potential unlocked he appears slightly different than his original Super Saiyan form, notably instead of two bangs of hair he only possess one (like his Potential Unleashed state during the Buu Saga). In the Battle of Gods Saga and the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan, who had previously powered up to his full Potential Unleashed power, transformed into a Super Saiyan in order to assist his father in the Super Saiyan God ritual. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Gohan — who had not being keeping up with his training — was not sure as to whether he could still take on the Super Saiyan form, but still managed to do so in order to defeat Shisami and help Goku find a lock on to use Instant Transmission back to Earth. In the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga, it was stated by Gohan that he could not take on his full power Potential Unleashed state, and so had to resort to utilizing his Super Saiyan form (which was still powerful due to the potential unlock), and that the lack of training his Super Saiyan state has caused a huge amount of strain. After training with Piccolo for six months, Gohan was able to get back most of his max power but couldn't display it in the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition because he had to attend a press conference. In Dragon Ball GT, Gohan is shown several times turning into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, most notably in the Shadow Dragon Saga, where he appears watching the battle against Omega Shenron in his "Ultimate Gohan" appearance before going Super Saiyan to attack the Shadow Dragon. Movie appearances Gohan seems to be in this state in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, as according to Daizenshuu 6, the movie takes place at around the same time that he had obtained this state. Using his Potential Unleashed power, Gohan easily defeats final form Frieza, and then defeats the rest of the escaped villains off-screen. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and is forced to collide heads with Mr. Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Ultimate Gohan later goes Super Saiyan during the ritual for Super Saiyan God. Video game appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Sim Dragon mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the player's character can randomly encounter Old Kai who will offer to unlock their potential. After his ritual is done, the character's stats will be at max and they will also go up a level (Note: This is basically a stat increase). In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same power up that present Gohan receives. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name '''Potential Unleashed and is one of Gohan's Transformation Ultimate Skills available in his 2nd Skill set, the power boost given by the Potential Unleashed transformation is exactly the same as Super Saiyan 3. Gallery GohanPowerUnlocked.png|Gohan with his Potential Unlocked on Supreme Kai's planet Gohan Clotes of Goku.png|Ultimate Gohan in a barren wasteland File:Ult._Gohan_(Super).png Ultimate Gohan GT.png|Ultimate Gohan in GT 0gohan5 n.jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Wrath of the Dragon XN - Ultimate Gohan.png|Potential Unleashed Gohan in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse PU Gohan (XV).jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Refereces Category:Magic techniques Category:Techniques Category:Improved base forms Category:Transformations